Never Forgotten
by yunakairi1314
Summary: Sora and Riku are back at Destiny Island, and Kairi hopes they are back for good. But she can't help the uninvited dreams that keep her reckless throughout the night. On top of that, her best friend, Sora isn't telling her waht's on his mind. Will Kairi finally get the courage to ask Sora what his problem is? Or will she just keep falling harder for her warrior of the Darkness?
1. Longing

•Chapter 1•

Longing. Something I thought I knew the feeling of. No, I could never _really_ know the feeling of longing, ever. Not after my two best friends went to fight off Darkness and left me here, on our island alone. Longing is a year of _waiting_. A year of _wondering_ if they were even alive. Longing is the jabbing pain you feel in your chest, a pain that knocks the breath out of you and brings tears to your eyes. Longing is crying yourself to sleep at night _wondering_ if they will make it, if that promise is _enough_ to save them.

Honestly, I hated coming to the island. It held too many memories; emotions. Yet it was nights like these, when, even though the boys were back, the dreams took me to Destiny Island.

It was past midnight, but the urge to sit and stare out into the distance of the ocean, like we always used to do, had me in an iron grip.

I rowed my boat against the calm ocean. I looked up into the night sky periodically. The stars were bright and twinkling. Although, the stars weren't stars, they were worlds. Worlds that Sora and Riku had both saved, and risked their lives in doing so.

As I rowed across the ocean, I couldn't help but smile. That promise that Sora gave me on that night that he brough me back kept my hope in the end. I had to keep reminding myself of that promise to keep my hope from wavering. After about six months, I wondered if I had just made up that night. While my brain thought so, my heart told me otherwise. My heart kept my faith in my hero.

As I thought about the boys, I couldn't help wonder what they would think of me floating across the ocean this late after midnight. Riku would probably laugh and call me a "rebellious teen" and Sora, oh, Sora would probably flip. Sora would have told me that I should have _woke_ him, and how he "_wouldn't mind_" being woken up in the middle of the night, but I knew he would. He might not have shown it, but the trip had tired him out enough.

I always wondered what Sora's journeys were like, sometimes he started rambling about them and I would listen intently. But as he would just be getting more descriptive and into his stories, he would always stop himself. His face will scrunch up with thoughts and a distant pain that I can't seem to understand. Although, I can feel what he feels, most of the time, I can't read his exact thoughts.

When my heart was trapped inside of him, we seemed to have become more connected. Now that he's back, the connection is even stronger.

I was approaching the tree, Our tree. I pulled the sleeve of my pajama top back to gaze at my bracelet. It was my lucky charm that I made out of Thalassa shells. Sora had returned it to me after getting back. I decided to add extra twine to make it into a bracelet. This charm had gone with Sora for a whole year, I wanted it as close as possible to me.

The relief I felt when I saw Riku and Sora swimming to shore. I was so afraid that our brief reunion was going to have to last me for another year. Seeing the genuine smile on his face as he ran to shore, towards me. I can never forget the heat the swelled up into my stomach as he got closer to me.

I pulled my pajama sleeve back down over my charm. I looked toward the tree and stopped. The moonlight was shining right on the Paopu tree, granting me with a flawless, ever-so-attractive Sora sitting on the branch of our tree.

I leaned up onto the tree in front to me, it somewhat shielded me, and just watched him. I wanted to take him in; remember every detail of him, incase he ever left my side again. He looked so at peace, yet a tugging pulled at my heart, at his heart. A tugging full of sorrow. Sorrow? Does he miss his hero days? Maybe he does, maybe life offered him more opportunities then this little island did or ever could.

I put my thoughts and wonders in the back of my mind, and went back to focusing on him. His chestnut brown hair took on a lighter shade, almost the color of the beach sand. His toned muscles gleamed. Noticing his muscles only drew my attention to his thin black tee-shirt and grey sweat pants.

My heart fluttered and I had to look away. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was discovered. I would probably be scolded for sneaking out alone, or sneaking out period, but I couldn't say I would mind.

I took a quiet breath and walked away from my hiding place and walked closer. The closer I got, the more the urge to turn back around and leave grew. He looks so thoughtful, I don't want to interrupt him.

I got to where I was right behind him. I let my gaze rake over him, his body was so relaxed. I looked him over for several minutes before walking toward the side of him. He suddenly looked at me with shock.

"Kairi! What are you doing out? It's one-thirty in the morning!"

I smiled, "I could ask _you_ the same" I jumped up on the tree and took a seat next to him.

Sora glanced back up at the far distant stars, or worlds, and then looked back at me. I returned the glance and then looked down at my hands in my lap.

"So, why are _you_ out here?" I asked.

There was a long silence. I almost thought he didn't hear me, but then he looked out into the ocean. "Does it matter?"

His response caught my attention, "Of course it _matters_ Sora.." I brought my gaze upon him. "You know, I am here for you Sora. I _really_ am. I wish you could just be upfront with me...like you used to.."

He didn't move, but by the look in his eyes, I knew my words had hit something, and with that, I suddenly regretted saying anything at all. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to apologize, I wanted to know. I had _been wanting to know._

"Kairi..." He started. Then he looked at me. His eyes were full of sorrow, the same feeling shot through me that did earlier. "I...I want to tell you, I do, but...I _still_ have enemies. They can show at any _time_, any _place_, and...if something happened to you..." He trailed off and pulled his face away from me. Sora hopped off the tree and walked closer toward the edge of the land by the ocean.

I jumped off and followed him. He ran a hand through his spiky, chestnut hair and kept his back to me. I walked closer until I was right behind him. "Sora...don't shut me out.." I whispered, or maybe I was secretly begging him.

"...I can't...I can't risk losing you Kairi. I just...can't."

That's when he turned to face me. His eyes were moist with unfallen tears, tears that were calling to be let loose.

Heart break? I can't even describe the heartache I felt rake my body right then. I just wanted to hold him. No, I didn't just want to, I _longed_ to. It was _that_ feeling. That longing again, it was taking ahold of my heart and _strangling_ it.

"Kairi, I have _killed_..." He turned away and faced the ocean. I sat there hopelessly watching his body shake out sobs. Sora had only cried in front of me a few times, although, it was _never_ often. Sora was always the optimistic, outgoing, cheerful one out of Riku and I. But this, this was him _really crying_.

I walked closer to the back of him and just laced my arms under his and held him from the back. I felt the sobs hit him harder and then, before I even noticed I was crying too.

"Sora, you are _not_ a murderer! Don't even think that!" I said with an attempt of sternness to my voice.

Sora took my hands and unhooked my arms from around his torso and turned around grasping my wrists.

"Kairi, it was always like a game to me. Defeating Heartless, I never sat and took a moment to think that those Heartless were once _people_!" Another sob escaped his lips.

I looked him straight in his teary eyes and said "Sora, what would have happened if you _didn't_ defeat them? What about the people of all the worlds that _you_ saved? Your friends, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, what about _them_?!" Sora looked down at me, yet, he wasn't _really_ looking at me. It was like he was looking _though_ me. He was hearing my words, but my words _weren't _breaking the wall he had put up. The wall that he was _allowing_ himself to build to keep me away from his heart.

I took his chin and brought it down further to _actually_ look at me. "You can't blame yourself, Sora, I fought the heartless too! Does that make _me a murderer_ for saving you and Riku?!"

Sora's eyes focused on me now. They were so focused, that it was like only him and I existed in that moment.

"You're a _princess_, princesses do what's right for their people."

Anger was now pulling at my heart strings. Did he even know that that didn't make sense?

"Sora, I'm not a _real_ princess. Being a Princess of Heart only made me a _pawn_ in Maleficent's game! A game that was going to destroy _you and Riku_ both! What _princess_ does such things?!" I asked, anger making my voice much more bitter.

Sora just looked at me. Maybe he was speechless, maybe he was taking it all in.

He gave me a small, tearful smile. "You're so innocent."

Innocent? Is that why cuss words tend to run through my mind periodically? I didn't say it, but innocent was not me.

I soon caught on to what he was doing, something he always does. _Changing the subject_.

"Sora..." But I couldn't bring myself to say anything. He was looking at me with _that_ look in his eyes. That look that _always_ takes my breath away. His cocky grin was _almost_ the usual, but, it wasn't, because he was _still_ not telling me something.

"Why are _you_ out here Kairi?" He asked. Only furthering his subject change. "...Bad dreams.." I whispered.

His somewhat-cocky grin turned into worried questionable line. "What kind of _bad dreams_?"

Here I was again, I was about to tell him everything, pour my heart out about how almost every night I dreamed he didn't come back. That both Riku and him were trapped in the Realm of Darkness and that he never returned. I wanted to tell him, I needed to tell him, but it was time he played fair.

"I asked _you_ first though, tell me and I'll tell you."

Sora sighed and headed back to our tree. He sat on it and then laid his amazing, toned body along the branch. He placed his hands behind his head, his trademark move. I smiled, a hidden smile.

"I can't sleep.."

He trailed off, leading to the fact that there was more he was still keeping, probably much more. He wanted to protect me, when little did he know, he was only _hurting_ me. Making me feel unworthy of knowing his secrets.

"And..?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the branch, daring to let my skin brush his.

"It's the same reason you're out here tonight."

"You're having dreams too?" I asked.

"Probably _another_ similar quality of having our hearts joined.."

His face scrunched up again, maybe he didn't mean to say that much, but he did, and it made my heart flutter once more.

"What was your dream about?" I asked. I allowed my face to lean in over his chest.

"Nu-huh, it's your turn, I answered your question, it's time to return the favor." With that he let out a chuckle and a genuine cocky grin. Heat twisted and turned in my stomach. I smiled, but with thoughts of my dreams, I shuttered. Sora must have noticed. I didn't want him to, I didn't want him to know how much the dreams disturbed my sleep and my heart.

"Kairi..?" He sat up now, his black shirt gliding across my arm, making me shiver.

"...I have dreams that you never came back...that you and Riku are trapped in the Dark Realm." I straightened myself up. "you didn't even _want to come back_.." I whispered.

Now it was my turn to look away, not because I felt like bawling my eyes out, but because I didn't want to see how _foolish_ he thought I was.

I looked into the distance and focused on one star, one that was brighter than the others, and wondered what world it was. I just wanted anything to focus on to keep me away from this moment. I didn't want to hear, "Kairi, I would always come back" or anything along those lines. The dreams had shown a perspective that I couldn't forget. Just how easy it would be to leave, leave with your best friend and leave, me, the helpless girl at home.

I could no longer focus on the brightest world, my thoughts were too overwhelming. I must have been too distracted, because I heard a low, sweet voice in my ear and warm body heat that made every inch of my body cry out in longing.

"Kairi...I'm not like that. You know me better than that."

_Did I?_ These dreams were only bringing me confusion, a confusion I could only bear for so long.

"...I made a promise to you Kairi, I would _never_ break my promise. And never one to _you_.."

His breath was against my ear, causing my skin to tingle and long for his touch. But that was only a silly thought. Sora rarely touched me now. Not even a friendly pat on the back. I wondered why, maybe it was because he didn't want me to be as hurt when King Mickey beckons for him once more.

He slipped away from me, and I couldn't help but feel let down. I had been hoping for some type of affection for a while now. How stupid of me to expect Sora to come back and want me like I have wanted him.

"What about yours?" I asked, still unable to look at him.

And empty silence filled the air. I finally pulled back to look at him. His shoulders were hunched forward. I looked at him closer, no sign of crying. He just looked so...weak. It was at that very moment that my hero looked helpless.

"Sor-"

"I need to get you home. Its almost two-thirty."

"But..."

He turned and looked at me. His eyes were dark with...anger? No, not anger, but sleep. Now I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how worn he looked.

I gave up. I let my curiosity float away somewhere in the back of my mind. The nightmares had been doing this to him.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep." I knew he had been shying away from my touch lately, but he looked so tired. I reached out and took his hand in mine. His hand was warm and, to my surprise he took mine willingly. My heart probably had about a million spasms, yet I tried to act like this was a natural thing concerned friends do.

He really was tired, I was basically dragging him along. Once we got into the sand, I got concerned. What if he tripped and hurt himself. Maybe I was just too motherly.

We were almost to the dock, just barely approaching when, I tripped.

I let out an unnecessary scream and fell into the sand; my hand dragging Sora down. Sora's eyes focused out while he was toppling on to me.

"Kairi!" He yelled out. Instead of falling on me, he covered me protectively summoning his keyblade. His chest pressed against me, one arm dug through the sand and wrapped around my waist. He pulled me up into a sitting position and held me firmly against him, his right hand holding his keyblade out in front of both of us.

"Where are they?!" He yelled.

"Sora.." I whispered feeling guilty for scaring him like that.

His eyes searched wildly around the shore.

"Sora..." I whispered again

He still kept looking around the beach frantically, still trying to protect me.

I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. He flinched under my touch, but I pretended not to notice.

"Sora..."

His wide, cobalt blue eyes found mine. "It's okay, it was me, I'm sorry I scared you...I fell in the sand and..." I trailed off as his body relaxed. It was then that I took a moment to look at how close and intertwined we were with each other. His arm was still around me and his right hand that had been holding the keyblade was now resting against my back. My hands were pressed up against his warm, muscular chest. Our faces were just inches apart. I could feel his sweet breath against my cheek. My eyes searched his, attempting to see if sleep had taken him so far that he wasn't grasping what I had said. His eyes tiredly stared back into mine. He slowly let his head fall onto my left shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, assuming he was drifting off into sleep. But then his arms tightened around me, pressing me closer to him. I let my head fall against his chest and we sat there. The moon had moved with the passing night. It had now rotated a whole 100 degrees and was shining on us. I simply just wanted to exist in this moment, to take in everything. The faint hint of cologne that he was wearing, the softness of his shirt against my cheek. The feel of his body against mine, and the way his arms felt around me. Maybe this was all I would ever have of us. This moment, this accidental moment. So I tried breathing it in as much as I could, but moments never last forever. As if coming to his senses, he pulled me back to look at me. I gave him a small smile. It was probably perceived as a tired one; he didn't know that I was wide awake now. He returned the smile and I let out a laugh.

"Come on, let's go home."

I dragged him into my boat, taking notice that his wasn't here. How did he get here? I couldn't even begin to guess. He probably teleported here for all I knew, he wouldn't tell me if he did.

I attempted to row us across the ocean, but Sora refused to let me row us across.

Once we reached Town he walked me home. I wanted to make sure he got back to his house okay, but he refused.

I unlocked my door and walked in. Sora stood there under the door frame.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

"Me! I am worrying about you!"

Sora chuckled. "I'll be fine, Kairi."

I looked at him and back at my couch. "Good Night Kairi." He called over his shoulder.

I smiled, but I couldn't bring myself to let him go.

"Sora.." I called.

Sora stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Stay..._please_?"

Sora turned all the way around to face me. "Kairi, I don't know, I should probably get back.."

"Sora, you are tired, just, I'll give you my bed and I will take the couch." I pleaded.

"No, _definitely_ not. I will take the couch."

"So you_ will_ stay?" I asked with a smile.

Catching his error, he smiled. "Yeah, I will. _For you_." He added.


	2. Truth

•Chapter 2•

I awoke to sunlight shinning down on me through my milk colored silk curtains. I stretched out and slowly sat up, combing my fingers through my tangled hair. I yawned and opened my eyes to see my bedroom door closed. I didn't close my door when I went to sleep. Panic grew in my stomach, but soon subsided as I remembered last night. My panic grew into a warm ball of fire, Sora must have shut my door.

I stood up and hobbled over to my door, still drowsy. I smelt sweet deliciousness as I grew closer. Vanilla with a hint of cinnamon? Definitely some freshly brewed coffee. Mmm, what was he up to?

Just before I opened my door I heard a pan hit the floor and a quiet curse, definitely Sora's deep, sweet voice. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips. I opened my door and looked at Sora standing in front of the sink, placing a pan, I am assuming the one that had just fallen, into some soapy water.

I looked towards the dining room table and saw he had set it. Pancakes on two plates and bacon sitting in the center of the table.

He did this for me? But, why? Maybe he felt bad about holding me so close last night. If only he knew that last night made it into my "Top Ten Favorite Moments With Sora" memories, he probably wouldn't be doing this. I mentally scolded myself. He doesn't like me, he probably doesn't even remember last night, he was basically drunk off sleep, only using me as a temporary pillow. I sighed and slowly approached the table, plastering a fake smile on my face. It wasn't a total fake smile, but, my negative thoughts were still stumbling through my mind.

I walked to the chair that was closest to the sink. Sora was poring, what I assumed was coffee, into two coffee mugs. He turned around concentrating on both of the mugs. I smiled, waiting for him to notice me, but instead he bumped right into me. Coffee spilt all over my top and some of my pajama bottoms. It burned a little, Sora must have already added creamer to coffee, it's was a little cooler than freshly brewed hot coffee is.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

Before I could even look back up at him to assure him I was okay, he was already holding a dish towel trying to get all the coffee off of me. His desperation was adorable, and I started to feel really guilty. Me and my constant clumsiness

"Does it burn? Kairi, I am so sorry. Here I am not paying attention.."

"Sora." I cut him off and placed my hands in his shoulders. His worried eyes found mine, he truly looked like he was having an internal conflict within himself. I couldn't help it, but I started laughing.

"Kairi?"

He only made me laugh harder. Maybe I was finally cracking, but I couldn't stop. It wasn't long before Sora's deep chuckle joined in with my laughing. We laughed, standing there in the middle of a pool of coffee. I was soaked, but I didn't care. Sora's worry seemed to have drained from him. I was thankful, to know that Sora was happy was all I could ask for. I wish everyday could be like this. Full of laughter and just the two of us forgetting everything and just existing.

Sora's chuckle ended and I gave myself one last giggle before shaking off the remnants of laughter. I opened my eyes to view Sora. The look in his eyes quickened my heartbeat. He was just looking at me. I slowly brought my eyes up to look straight into his.

A smile slowly drifted across his lips. His eyes softened. It was *almost* like he was back to being his usual self.

Somehow my hands had moved from his shoulders and had ended up laced behind his neck. The skin on the back of his neck was warm. I held back a shiver. Sora suddenly pulled his eyes away from mine.

"So, lets not keep this food waiting."

"Oh, yes...of course." I said disappointed.

I felt so stupid. I drew my arms back to my sides sheepishly. I was only hurting myself.

"I'll get some more coffee and clean up this mess. You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to change. I'll be right back."

Sora nodded and turned his back to me. I felt like I walked all _to quickly_ to my room. Once I shut the door I threw my shirt and pajama pants into my hamper. I pulled out my usual bubble gum pink zip-up dress. I changed quickly, I didn't want to keep Sora waiting or maybe, subconsciously I was scared he would disappear.

I zipped my dress and pulled the hood out from the inside of my dress and placed it on the back of my dress. I sighed at the anxiety creeping up through my stomach and headed back to the kitchen.

Sora was just putting the coffee on the table when I walked out of my room. He glanced up and me and gave me a small smile and then went back to focussing on the coffee. I could tell that he was still beating himself up over the coffee spillage. An ache hit my heart, one that I knew wasn't only mine.

"Thank you, Sora. It means a lot that you did this." I said while taking a seat.

"Sure. It's not problem." Sora sat down across from me. And started to pick at his food.

A silence remained for a while. I ate my bacon and started on the pancakes. I took a bite and quickly glanced up at Sora.

"Sora, is this your mom's recipe?" The taste was so familiar, it had to be Sora's moms.

Sora looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah, I, attempted to recreate it."

"It's really good. It tastes exactly the same." I started eating the pancakes again. I glanced up at

Sora every once in awhile. He looked so focused and lost in his thoughts. I wonder what he is thinking about.

It wasn't long until I was finished and started cleaning up the table. Sora tried talking me out of it, but I won that battle with ease. I can handle a few dishes. It's one of the things I _can handle. _

Sora stood by watching me and offering to help, but it wasn't long until he told me he had keyblade practice with Riku at noon and left. That determined the rest of my day.

I sat on my couch and watched cheesy romance movies, shedding a few tears every now and again. What was there to do? I couldn't interfere with practice, it was "too dangerous" and Selphie and I weren't really hanging out anymore, I can't say I really missed it either. I was to lost in my own sucky life to get into anyone else's.

At a quarter to ten, I got a knock on my door. My heartbeat quickened, maybe Sora had come back, but I quickly shot the idea down and drug myself to the door. I cracked the door and looked through. Riku stood there.

"Hey, it's me, you know, Riku" he teased. I laughed and opened the door to let him in.

Riku is, and always has been like an older brother to me.

"How was keyblade practice?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Eh, the usual, boring. I'm honestly tired of it." He said taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

I laughed, "Then why do you do it?"

Riku sighed, "Because Sora keeps insisting we be "_ready for anything_"

That's a surprise. _Sora_ was the one who wanted to practice all the time?

"So _Sora_ is insisting you practice?"

"Yeah, he acts as though the ending of all worlds is going to happen tomorrow, but, hey, whatever."

"Hmm. I wish he would just take a break.."

Riku moved his silver hair out of his eyes and looked at me. "Why don't you ask him then? Hell, he will listen to you."

"What? No he won't, he doesn't even tell me anything anymore."

Maybe I should talk to Riku about Sora, but I didn't want to give my feeling for Sora away. Guys talk, especially best friends, and I wanted to keep my feelings for Sora hidden.

"What? You have to be joking, seriously, Kairi, ask him. I swear he will listen."

"Yeah..." I was clearly not buying into that. My expression must have said it all, or maybe the way I trailed off gave it away.

"Kairi, you don't _believe me_? I'm _offended_." He joked.

I laughed. "It's not...I mean...he's been _off_ Riku."

"Oh, _I've_ noticed, believe me."

"Has he told _you_ anything?" I asked.

"Kairi, if he hasn't told _you_, he definitely hasn't told _me_."

The end of the road, I wasn't getting any clues. For all I knew Riku wasn't telling me anything too, although, that's not like Riku.

"Hmm."

"Kairi, don't worry about it. I'm sure he will come through. He _did mention_ something about spending the night here last night though."

I glanced at Riku, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, he spent the night, he was _way_ to drowsy to get home."

"_Uh-huh_" Riku smirked. He was clearly unconvinced.

"Riku! I'm serious."

"Oh, _I believe you_"

I sighed, but smiled. I was actually feeling a little bit better. Talking to Riku was helping, even though none of my internal feelings were being let out.

"So, why are you over here?" I asked.

"Oh, just checking to see how you were" He got up and headed for the door.

"Oh...okay, well I am glad you stopped by, do it more often."

Riku shot me a smile, "I'll try, and you keep in mind what I said about Sora. Talk to him Kairi. Believe me, he'll listen, no matter _what weird things_ are going on with him."

"Okay, I will."

"See ya." He waved and opened the door, leaving me _and_ my thoughts alone for the night.


	3. Convincing

•Chapter 3•

I spent the whole morning rehearsing what I could say to convince Sora to take a break and do what we used to do during the summer. Yet the sinking feeling in my stomach convinced me that getting the outcome I want is going to be _very_ unlikely.

I still didn't understand why Riku seemed so sure that I was going to be able to talk Sora out of any part of his busy schedule for _at least _a few days.

I paced for what seemed like forever until eleven A. M. rolled around. I gathered any small bit of courage that I talked into myself and headed out to the Island.

It was a bit warmer than usual today, probably eight-five, not to hot. Living in this little town, it wasn't hard to notice a small degree change.

I anxiously jumped into my boat and started rowing toward the Island.

It didn't take long to get to the island, or maybe I was just used to the travel. I tied my boat and looked toward the poapu fruit tree. Sure enough, Riku and Sora were engaged in a battle. It looked so for real, darkness versus light.

Sora raised his keyblade up, as if to strike Riku, but Riku twisted into the air, countering the attack. That didn't stop Sora though, he ducked under Riku's keyblade and aimed toward Riku's ankles, Riku leaped over Sora. Riku swung himself as if to jab his keyblade into Sora's back. Sora dodged it though.

I pulled my eyes away from the both of them, realizing how foolish I looked standing on the dock _staring_ at _two boys_, even if they were my fiends, that didn't mean I didn't look stupid.

I started walking towards them. My anxiety raised with each step that I grew closer. What if this didn't work? I sighed. It _won't work_. And Riku was about to witness me making a fool out of myself.

As I approached them, they both seemed to be taking a break, or maybe discussing a strategy. Who knows? I don't get their keyblade talk.

Sora's back faced me, but Riku's eyes found me. He nodded, I assumed it was meant for me, but he was still chatting with Sora.

"Looks like we have a visitor, _or maybe_ an audience member" Riku spoke out, cutting whatever Sora was saying off.

I mentally cursed myself as Sora turned around, but he didn't have to look. He knew it was me.

"Hey Kairi"

"Umm, hey, you two done with practice?" I asked.

Sora looked at Riku, "I hope so, I'm bushed. I'd say we had enough practice for today." Riku said.

"It's only been _twenty minutes_" Sora countered.

"Yeah, _twenty minutes_ I'm not getting back." Riku said.

I held in a laugh.

"Dude, take a break, go hang out with Kairi, I got stuff to do anyway." Riku said while walking past me.

"Darkness never takes a break" Sora mumbled, the grip on his keyblade tightened.

"Yeah, but _people_ do." I intervened.

Sora looked from Riku to me. "Sora, you work your butt off, take a break. Please? Try and _enjoy_ summer."

I started walking toward him. Riku had already made it to the dock and gave me a thumbs up.

"Kairi, darkness _never_ stops. We have to be ready."

I stopped right in front of him. "Sora, overworking yourself never helps. It only weakens you."

Sora turned his head from me and looked out into the distance. I clearly wasn't going to talk him out of this one.

"Look at you Sora. You never stop. What about _us?_" I continued.

He faced me. "You've shut me out since you got back here. Why can't you just take a few days to just be _be you? _Rest up, loose the bags under your eyes. I worry about you Sora. Can you just take some time off for _me?_ It's the least you can do."

I felt like some small burden had been lifted off my chest. I had finally let a little bit out about feeling like I was a shadow.

He looked at me, still unconvinced. But something changed. His eyes dropped, he suddenly looked so tired. It only irritated me to see him so weak, and yet he was determined to push himself harder and harder.

"Kairi. Ugh. It's not, _that _easy." He ran a hand through his chestnut spikes.

"And why's that? You won't even tell me." I sighed. "Please Sora. Just, a few days, a week, _something_?!"

He dropped his hand from his head and his keyblade vanished, summoning it away. Maybe he _would_ listen.

"And what do you propose I do on this _break_ Kairi?" He asked.

"Well, for one, you need to sleep. And I mean _really_ _sleep_. You also need to hangout more, with Riku and I. You isolate yourself. You and Riku carry on your own tasks and leave me at home alone.." _"Just like before you came home." _

I didn't say it, but it was hanging there. I think he knew what I meant, felt what I meant. The emptiness inside that I had been hiding.

"So?" I asked, filling the silence.

"For you, I will." He said, repeating the same phrase from the other night.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I can't believe I actually _got_ him to take a break. It felt unreal to me. Sora had so set on training, and I barely had to beg to get him to agree. At least I had gotten him off for a week, maybe.

"Well come on, there is still time for a good nap." I said motioning for him to come with me. "and I am _making sure_ you get one."

Sora looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. "Kairi, you don't have to do that.."

"Somehow I highly doubt you are gonna take a nap, and besides, I want to. You made me breakfast, time to pay you back."

"Kairi, you don't ever have to _pay me back_, I did that for you, it's what friends to for their best friend." He chuckled.

He still thought of me as his best friend. That made me smile. I thought he forgot about me.

"Come on sleepy head. Time to get you refreshed."

I hadn't been to Sora's house in a while. While he was gone, I couldn't get the courage to even go there. Even as I lost my memories of him, I knew that house had a meaning. A meaning that spoke one-thousand words. Forgetting killed me. The feeling of knowing that you _know _something, but you can't quite grasp it, bothered me. I would concentrate before I went to sleep and just skim though my memories. I would get horrible migraines, almost like someone _didn't want _me to remember. That only hurt worse.

Walking into his home, was like a second life for me. A life when dreams and adventure was _all _that mattered. Countless talks about new worlds were held in this house. We were so _ignorant _then. Now, _knowing _sucks_. _Knowing has changed all of our lives. Sure, Riku would have still had that darkness in his heart, even if we hadn't left the island, but now, Sora and Riku are fighting an endless battle. They are the _go-to_ heroes. Both Sora and Riku will never be at ease, and that scared me. They will have to fight until all the Darkness has been vanquished, which is impossible. How do you vanquish something that is as natural as darkness? You can't.

The _clank _of Sora's front door threw me out of my thoughts. I mentally shook my head out of that past, something I could _never _change.

"Kairi, seriously you don't have to watch over me like I am a kid."

I turned toward him and flashed him a smile. I didn't mind, not at all. Not just out of that fact that I have fallen for him, but I _was _worried. Even though he was standing in front of me, lean and muscular, eyes bright, and beautiful, I knew him better than that. He wasn't taking care of himself. That was as clear as day. He wants to take care of everyone else, but in order to care for others, you just care for yourself.

"I want to Sora, it's no biggie."

Sora sighed, but kept quiet.

"Go wash up, change, get comfy, I will fix you up a snack." I told him.

Sora smiled and walked past me toward his bathroom.

I stood there in the middle of his living room taking everything in. His scent surrounded me, it was pure _Sora__. _I smiled to myself and looked through his pantry. I spotted some salsa and some tortilla chips, my absolute favorite snack.

I searched through his cabinets as found a salsa dish, or a dish that could at least pull it off. I brought the chip back to the coffee table in the living room and set the chips and salsa down.

After about five more minutes, Sora came out of the bathroom. I tried to keep my eyes focused on anything but him, but my eyes wandered and found what they were looking for. Sora had on a pair of black sweats, similar to his grey ones from the other night, he was also wearing a white tee. I could see his tanned flesh faintly through the tee. My heart hammered in my chest. He was _so _gorgeous. I quickly looked at my hands in my lap until he took a seat next to me. He didn't sit as close as I _wished _he would have, but close enough for me to feel the heat of his body.

"Salsa and chips, you got this babysitting down." Sora teased.

"It's not _babysitting, _it's making sure you take care of yourself. You can call it _friendship._"

Sora chuckled and dipped a chip into the salsa, "Touché" he said with his mouth full.

I stood up from the couch and walked to the refrigerator. "What would you like to drink?" I asked grabbing a cup from the cabinet.

"Kairi, I'm fine, come eat some chips. You're taking this _way _to seriously." He pointed out.

"Sora" I exclaimed, pouring him some orange juice anyway. "That's because it _is_ serious. I have rarely ever seen you just sit down and relax, you're always on the move." I pointed out.

"Kairi, I don't _have_ a choice. I _have _to do this. I can't just _stop._" Sora countered.

"I know you _have to do this,_ but is there a rule that says 'keyblade masters _can't _enjoy life'"? I asked.

Sora sighed. "No, but.."

"But nothing, point proven. Embrace relaxation, because you are definitely _in need_."

I walked back to the couch holding his orange juice.

"Here" I said handing him his juice and taking a seat back down next to him.

"Thanks.." He sighed.

We finished eating the chips and salsa and I cleaned up. I ordered Sora to go get some sleep. He went unwillingly, but he knew I wouldn't back down.

I washed up the dishes and say down on Sora's couch. It wasn't long until I dosed off. And the nightmares made sure to take ahold of me while they could.


	4. Dream

•Chapter 4•

I was reliving that moment all over again. Sora was standing there, the Door to Darkness behind him. The moment that had to last me a whole year. If I would have known, I wouldn't have let him go, or maybe I would have. I believed in a perfect world back then.

"Kairi!" He called, just like he did two years ago.

"Sora!" The words feeling all to familiar on my lips.

His hand reached out grabbed mine. I held on, just like I did before, but something was missing. Maybe the gleam in his eyes, maybe the fact that we weren't kids anymore. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Jump Kairi! He yelled. That was different. I though he wanted me safe, was he letting me in? Letting me escape through the Door to Darkness with him?

We kept drifting farther apart. There was no way I could make it if I jumped, I would plummet into the dark abyss below me.

"Sora, I can't, there's no way.."

Although his eyes were focusing behind me, I kept searching is face. Our hands were pulling apart, just inches away from being pulled completely apart. Finally I followed Sora's gaze on whatever it was behind me that he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from.

I let out a gasp. Behind me there was countless heartless, and I was floating right toward them. Their yellow eyes focusing on me, hungry and ready to feast upon my heart. I gave Sora one last hard glance. His eyes met mine and our hands disconnected, our fingertips brushing away from one another's.

He looked so helpless. He kept attempting to summon his keyblade, but it never came. He kept cursing himself and giving me a look that held so much meaning, _"hold on Kairi." _He reeled back, as if to try and leap but I shook my head. I shot him a hard look, _"Don't be stupid" _He must have gotten the hint. He closed his eyes, probably trying to summon some distant power of his, yet it seemed to have failed him.

I turned from him and faced the heartless, I kept inching closer and closer, their eyes becoming brighter and brighter. I turned my back on the heartless and looked back at Sora. He was screaming my name, yet his screaming was inaudible.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just wanted him to remember me like this. Brave, willing to face death, untouchable.

I faded and my sight on Sora faded too. Darkness opened it's arms to me, but so did the light, or Sora's ceiling fan's light.

I drowsily stood up. If I was here, then why could I hear Sora calling my name? Maybe it was just the echo of my dream. The yelling was so, _close. _

Time suddenly slapped me in the face. I was taking care of Sora. I looked toward his room, and then it hit me. Sora _was _saying my name.

"Sora" I rushed into his room. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, unable to awaken himself. I wonder if he knew it was a dream.

Sora had kicked his comforter off of his bed, and his sheets were tangled around him, leaving him to thrash his body even harder.

"Sora" I said again, hesitant to reach out and shake him, or touch him at all. I didn't know how sensitive Sora was to surprise gestures.

He mumbled my name and turned to his side. I hesitantly held a hand over his shoulder and slowly brought it down.

"Sora, it's okay, I'm here."

I didn't really know what to say to comfort him. For all I know, he didn't even want my comfort. Maybe I didn't have comfort to offer.

I gave him a small shake. "Sora, it's Kairi."

Seeing him like this, it made me realize why he was avoiding sleep. He was truly scared, fighting whatever it was in the dream. How long had this been happening? Did it happen when he was away? Maybe he had grown accustomed to having these nightmares.

"Sora..?" I shook him again.

His eyes burst open. The usual bright cobalt blue of his eyes were now a dull grey sky color. He looked so tired, warn out, and frightened. He flinched when his eyes focused on me.

"Kairi" he said shocked pulling a bit away from me.

"Umm, yeah, you were having a bad dream, are you okay?" I asked taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Uh, yeah, I'm, fine." He sputtered. He sat up and ran a hand through his spiky hair shakily.

"Listen, Kairi, I didn't mean to startle you. You don't have to wait on me, or watch me, I'll be fine." He mumbled breathlessly.

"Sora, I don't mind, I told you."

Sora sighed. He wasn't satisfied. He didn't want me to see him like this, unsure and scared. That reminded me of Riku. The two had gotten more similar since coming back. No teenage boy ever wants to seem scared, but Sora was never one to care about his feelings showing. Now he did mind.

"What time is it?" He asked, suddenly climbing out of bed.

"The sun is just now setting" I answered him. He paced around the room.

I sighed. Pushing him to say something would only push him away from me, which isn't what I want.

I wanted him to be _Sora_, the _real _Sora. I miss the days where all we did was go to the island. I missed being the judge of Riku and Sora's pointless races. I missed calling Sora a _lazy bum _whenever I caught him sleeping on the shore. What I missed most was going into the Secret Cave. That cave _is _my childhood.

Sora was my first friend when I washed up on the island. He accepted me for who I was. Not what I looked like or how shy I was.

Sora was still wandering around. The effects of his dream still holding on to him.

"Sora.." I called.

As if he forgot I was there, his eyes suddenly focused on me.

"Y-yeah?"

His stutter made my heart skip a beat. He was so worried, and it sucked to see it, but I couldn't help but think of how cute it was. Maybe I was terrible, but it fit my definition of adorable.

"Umm, I was thinking, how would you feel about going to the island. I mean, I know it's late, but, I mean, your dreams are driving you crazy and mine are too-"

"You had a dream?" Sora asked, totally cutting me and my idea about going to the island off.

"Yeah"

"What was it about?" He asked concerned.

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk to him about my nightmare. This was going in a totally _opposite_ direction then I wanted it to go.

"Just, images, old memories. I don't know Sora. I don't see why it matters.." I huffed.

He was silent, almost like he was thinking out something. He was in some distant land that I would never seem to reach.

"Yeah, you're right." He said defeated.

I looked at him and automatically felt bad. I shouldn't be so impatient. I just wish he'd confide in me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Sora looked at me, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "For what?"

"Just, I shouldn't be so impatient."

Sora chuckled. "It's fine, Kairi. Now, what were you saying about the island?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you heard me? I didn't think you did, I was wondering if you wanted to go. I mean, we both can't sleep. Besides, I want to just, catch up, hangout.." I rambled.

Sora smiled at me, "Sure, no prob, and Kairi..?"

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I haven't been fair, I'm just, it's hard to believe I am really back. I keep expecting to wake up and have none of this be real." He said.

_Finally! _He was telling me _something. _

"Sora, I feel the same way, I mean, you were gone for a year. And now, you're here. It's _unbelievable._" I explained.

Sora gave me a small smile. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he simply kept quiet.

"Well, let's go!" I said interrupting the awkward silence that I refused to let win.

I leaped up off the couch and grabbed his wrist.

"You're going to have fun, you're going to smile and _enjoy _being back" I said pulling him to the door.

"Kairi, I do-"

But I dragged him along. I didn't want _words_ to ruin this. I was _finally _getting him to be _him. _


	5. Realization

•Chapter 4•

We drifted though the fresh darkness of the night. The remnants of pink from the sunset were drifting behind the far off island.

I didn't go out to the island late that often. When I found Sora nights before, it had only been the third time out. Now I was making it a fourth.

The sloshing water and cool sea breeze made me crave the island, and maybe I was hoping for another midnight moment with Sora.

"This is the most perfect time to go to island." Sora whispered. It seemed like he thought out loud.

"Oh?"

Sora looked at me. He looked like he was actually starting to be himself. He seemed less tense and more adventurous.

"Yeah, sometimes, when I feel like things are too unreal, I come out around this time, after sunset." Sora said bringing his gaze back out onto the ocean.

"I haven't gone to the island much this year. When I did, it was to try and find you and Riku." I mumbled.

Thinking of those days now, they were so far, yet I could remember them like it was yesterday.

"Well, let's change that then" He smiled at me and climbed into his boat. I walked toward mine but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, we can go together"

I smiled and walked toward his boat. He held out his hand to help me. He gently helped me down. When I stepped in the boat his hand lingered on mine for about a few seconds longer. My heartbeat quickened. I silently hoped for a night of fun and memories. I just wanted to be with Sora, to take him in, should he leave again.

We rowed across the calm ocean. The splashing water was soothing. I wonder if Sora feels the same. Neither one of us talked as we road across the ocean. Maybe he was taking in the feel of the island and the ocean. Little did he know, I was trying to take in the feel of him just inches away, being here, with me.

We approached the dock and climbed out. Sora helped me out. He let my hand go and walked ahead of me. I shut my eyes and shuttered at the idea I was about to make a reality. I caught up next to Sora and looped an arm through his. He looked at me a little shocked, but he let my arm remained looped through his.

"So, what do you want to do Keyblade Master?" I asked jokingly.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I don't know, and I am _not_ a keyblade master." He mumbled.

I laughed. "Yes you are!"

"Keyblade _bearer_, not a master." He retorted. "How about we go to the cave?"

I rolled my eyes and then said "Sure."

We headed toward the small cave entrance. I unlooped my arm from Sora's and crouched into the entrance.

It had been a year since I had been in the cave, my childhood. I had wandered the cave after Sora left. That's when I found the sketch both of us had drawn of each other into the rocks so long ago, but there was an addition made. Sora had engraved a hand from the drawing of him that I made and drew himself giving me a paopu fruit. I drew one back for him.

That simple drawing held so much meaning. According to legend any two people who were to share a paopu fruit had their destines intertwined, and were apart of each other's lives forever. The drawn out image of him giving me one meant a lot. Sora wanted me apart of his life forever. My breath caught in my throat at the thought.

"Whoa, it's pretty dark in here, huh?" Sora asked.

"Yeah" I said, suddenly taking notice to how dark it _was. _What if there were spiders? I backed up slowly, bumping into a firm, muscular chest.

"Whoa, Kairi, you okay?" Sora asked. His hand laying on the upper part of my arm causing it to tingle.

"Yeah, it's just really dark." I whispered keeping my back against Sora.

"Here" Sora said.

A sudden burst of light to my right lit the cave up temporarily. Sora had summoned his keyblade. Sora kept his hand on my arm and I purposely kept myself pressed to him. Another burst of light lit the cave. The tip of Sora's keyblade was lit on fire.

Sora's hand fell off my arm and be walked around me, leaving me suddenly cold.

"I'll walk in front, make sure everything is safe."

I rolled my eyes. I would be fine, but Sora kept walking ahead of me. I followed closely behind him. I wanted to grab ahold of his hand and let him lead me, but somehow, I felt it was a bad idea.

Once we got to the central part of the cave Sora gathered some sticks that were laying around in the cave. I watched him a little confused on what he was doing.

Once Sora gathered the sticks together in a pile he lit them on fire. He summoned his keyblade away and looked toward me.

"Good idea" I said.

He gave me a small smile and looked around the cave.

"We were such daydreamers" he whispered running his hands on the drawings. I focused on a huge bird I drew and laughed.

"Yeah, we were pretty unpredictable. Wow, I drew some crazy stuff." I focused on a monster type face that I had drawn.

"You're drawings were always the best" he said startling me. He was right next to me.

"Thanks" I smiled. "But my drawings are horrible and my ideas were crazy."

Sora chuckled, "Whatever! You're drawings are the best. You have a talent and you can't deny it."

I laughed, "Talent, no, _definitely_ no. I taught myself to draw, it's no talent."

"Kairi! You can't be so hard on yourself." Sora sighed.

"I shouldn't, but that's just how I am. I don't have any amazing attributes about me. I'm simply a girl that lives on an island." I mumbled.

"Kairi, is that what you _really _think? You are so much more then just _some_ girl. You're _Kairi, _you're my best friend. You're all around amazing. What _girl _just waits on her best friends for a year?" He asked.

I looked at him. He was serious. He wasn't just trying to make me feel better. He genuinely seemed irritated that I thought I was just a _girl. _

"Any plain girl would have moved on, forgot us. But you aren't just some plain girl Kairi. You _waited_, for a _year.__**" **_

I suddenly felt like crying. He actually thought something of _me. _

"But, I forgot.." I whispered.

"Kairi, you didn't forget. Your memories were being tampered with. You didn't even come close to forgetting. You might not have remembered my name, but you remembered _me._"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Here I was thinking Sora hated me for _forgetting _him, and yet, he never even thought I forgot him. My tears were begging to be let out, but I held them in. I couldn't let him see me like that. I wanted to be the girl in my nightmare. Brave and ready for anything, even death.

I turned away from him with a small smile. A smile full of every emotion. Happiness that he actually _did _recognize me, sadness because I wasn't able to remember enough of him, pain because I was falling so hard for him.

"Don't ever think you are no one Kairi." Sora whispered. I felt the heat of his gaze on me, leaving tingles on every part of my skin that it touched.

Here I was, standing in the cave that holds all my childhood memories with my childhood friend, the boy I have fallen in love with. I returned his stare, wondering what would become of my secret love. Would it shrivel away, like heat and water, or would it soak up and disappear.

Sora's eyes shined. They reminded me of the day I had first seen him in _The World That Never Was. _When he looked so overjoyed, and I felt like the distant would of _Sora _had come back. I wanted to cry in that moment, I wanted to laugh, but most of all, I needed to hold him, and so I did. I need to _feel _that he was real.

Now, I was reliving that moment. I wanted to _hold _him. To make sure I could _feel _this moment.

Sora kept his gaze held with mine. He slightly tuned toward me and placed his hands above my elbows, pulling me closer.

What is he doing? A million thoughts were pounding in my head. Finally I screamed for them to hush, I didn't want anything to ruin this, whatever _it _was. He was touching me, and that was enough.

He pulled me even closer and I gently placed my hands on his hips. We were _so_ close. I felt myself drawing nearer to him. His head dropped lower and his eyes started to soften. I felt him drawing closer and closer. I could smell him, his faint cologne, his house, just _him__. _

He suddenly tensed. I felt it. He pulled his head back up and looked toward the drawings on the walls.

I felt crushed. Didn't we just _almost _kiss? I don't know what to think. I simply sat there, not knowing what to do. My hands were still resting along his hips, and as if he had read my mind be pulled away. My hands slowly being pulled away from him. His hands caught mine before he pulled all the way away from me.

"It's late, we should get home."

Oh, but he doesn't understand. I don't _want _to go home. I wanted tonight to be full of him and I. Just the two of us. Should I say no? Should I simply listen. But isn't that always what I do? Listen. Follow orders. It was time to break the pattern.

"I don't want to leave yet, Sora, I wanted this night to make you _happy_, it can't just end so short. We have a whole night left."

Sora let my hands go gently.

"I have had a great night, I am just tired." He weakly chuckled.

Was he tired? Or was he regretful? He didn't want to be with me anymore. The pain kept creeping through my body, as did the haunting thoughts of why he didn't want to kiss me.

"Let's go" I smiled weakly, I didn't have the effort to smile. I tried keeping the bright side in mind. He noticed me, he said I wasn't just _some girl_, yet the thoughts only worsened the pain in my heart. Can he feel it? I hope he can, yet, I love him so much that I hope he doesn't feel any pain.


	6. Sword Fighting

•Chapter 6•

The wonder had killed me all night. Was Sora going into the kiss? Or was it even a kiss? The more I kept thinking about it the more the details and memory started to float away. I left the wonder in the back of my mind and started to think of new things for Sora and I to do today. We had gone to the island, should we go back? Sora would probably protest. I don't think he would want to chance what happened last night again. That was probably the last time I would _ever _get him to anywhere with me.

I wandered outside, somewhat tired from being up late. Yet, I was excited to see where today would bring Sora and I. Yesterday only left me wanting more. Even if Sora kept to himself, moments spent with him were always special to me.

I headed towards Sora's house. The walk was only about five minutes, but I was determined to beat the summer heat since noon was already approaching.

I approached Sora's house and hesitated to knock. Maybe he was sleeping, or what if he wasn't even home? I took a deep breath and just walked in. The scent of him hit me and I held back a smile.

The house was quite. I stepped through the door and closed it lightly. He must still be asleep. I walked slowly toward the kitchen to peek into Sora's hallway to view his room. His sheets were messy and he had obviously already gotten up.

I mentally pouted. He was probably out practicing, _totally _going against what I asked him. I walked toward his room anyway to do a double check. Sure enough, nothing.

I looked at his messy room. It was cleaner than the average teen boys, but it was still messy for the most part. His pajamas were thrown to the floor, his clothes from the last two nights were tossed on the floor as well. Oh Sora.

The opening of a door surprised me. I walked back toward the door frame of Sora's bedroom door when I bumped into something.

My arms pushed against, what felt like a somewhat cushiony wall.

"Whoa!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Sora.

I opened my eyes to a six pack. Water beads were slowly trailing down his skin.

My face instantly heated up. And I looked up at Sora. He's spiky hair was damp and slightly dripping water.

"Whoa, Kairi, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were here. Sorry, are you okay?" He asked looking back at me.

As much as I didn't want to, I stepped away from Sora and his hotness. He must have just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing black shorts and seemed bare everywhere else. My heart fluttered and flipped a few times.

"Yeah, umm, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't see you here and I didn't think you _were _here and I basically barged in and I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Sora chuckled, "It's okay, Kairi."

I smiled and my face got even hotter. He looked as though he could take on anything. He was more

muscular then I had thought.

Sora walked around past me to his closet and pulled out a shirt. I felt a little disappointed to watch his beautiful muscles hide beneath a shirt.

"So, what's the schedule for today?" Sora asked pulling his shirt down over his waist.

"Ummmm, yeah, about that, I don't know yet, so maybe, you could choose." I mentioned.

Sora ran a towel over his wet hair. "Oh, so I get to choose? This will be fun, you might regret this decision real fast." He smiled.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad" I smiled back. I couldn't stop smiling if I tried. He was so much more _happy. _I haven't seen him so happy for a long time. His cobalt blue eyes are shinning and his dark circles were fading.

Sora glanced at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked, smiling yet again.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?" I asked.

"I had fun last night Kairi. I haven't really _enjoyed _being back. Last night was the first time I can say I feel really _at home._"

I smiled wider. "I'm glad. I've been trying to make you feel at home for awhile. You just need some new memories in that mind of yours." I teased.

"Thanks. I owe it to you." Sora suddenly seemed a bit serious.

"No problem, and you don't owe me nothing. I'm just being a friend."

It was one of those small moments that I sometimes ran into with Sora. He would actually tell me what was on his mind. It was nice, I felt like the old Kairi. The Kairi that got to see a side of the boys that no one ever saw. Maybe I was stepping back into that side of me again.

"Hmm, so about _what we're doing today_, what about sword fighting?" Sora asked.

I looked up at him a little shocked. Not because sword fighting was kidish, because _clearly _it wasn't. This is the Keyblade Master, getting beaten by him would make me feel all _but _kidish. Sora and Riku were the sword fighters. I was never and have never been included in a sword fight.

"Uh, you sure?" I managed to get out.

"Yeah, why? You scared I might beat you?" Sora teased.

"Well, why that is _highly _likely, I think I might be able to manage _some way_ of beating you."

Sora looked at me, "Really now? You think you can play keyblade bearer? I wanna see this."

—

The island was quiet. It had been for a year. I guess once you turn fifteen you are expected to be hanging out at sleepovers and fantasizing about boys during your _almost _junior year. Although, that's only what normal fifteen year olds do, and we aren't normal.

Sora walked me over in a shady area of the island, by the waterfall. I had a sudden urge to push Sora in, but I decided against it. That probably wouldn't be a _mature _thing to do, but, who said I was mature? Still I didn't do it. Maybe next time.

"So, are you ready for this?" Sora asked suddenly facing me.

"Why, of course. I'm ready to _fight_ a _keyblade master_." I said jokingly.

"Keyblade _barer_." Sora jokingly rolled his eyes.

I laughed. Sora tossed me a wooden sword and suddenly, I knew things were about to get serious. Sora was twirling his sword around in his hand, he was probably trying to intimidate me, but, that's not how Sora is. Maybe I _was _getting intimidated though.

"So, lets do this." Sora started.

I smiled, but it was a smile that read, _I'm ready. _

I knew Sora would keep things simple for me, but I was going to give this my all. Show him, I can fend for myself. I can _do _things. I have this.

Sora crouched down in his usual stance. I briefly closed my eyes and remembered that night that I wielded a keyblade. I held it tightly. I opened my eyes and that's when he chose to come at me.

He ran at me and our wooden swords met. I quickly thought back to Riku's moves. I ducked under both of our swords, but Sora must have known I was going to copy Riku. He pulled back before I could finish my move. He came to hit me in the back, which, if I was a Heartless or Nobody, I would be surely be wounded. Surprisingly my body reacted. I jumped. I basically spun in mid-air. It wasn't anything like Riku and Sora, but it did shock me. Sora. I went over Sora's sword before it tapped me, because I knew Sora wouldn't actually hit me. Sora didn't expect it either. He looked at me questionable.

"Whoa, time-out. How did you..?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I-I don't know."

My body was slightly trembling. I hadn't done anything like this _ever_. My legs felt like jelly and I suddenly felt the effects of my lack of sleep.

"Maybe you've been watching _Riku and I too much_." He joked.

I laughed. "I'm sure _that's_ it." I laughed, but my huffing cut my laugh off short.

"Eh, let's sit down, go cool off. I'm hot." Sora suggested.

"What? We've _barely _got started." I protested catching my breath.

"You kidding? You're not hot?"

Well, I was kinda starting to sweat. "Well, okay, you got me there."

"Come on, lets go get something cool to snack on." Sora motioned for me to take his arm.

I felt my face grow hot. _What?_ Why would he want me to take his arm? Or course I was _going _to take it, but when did he start letting me touch him?

I wrapped my arm through his with a smile. I guess it started now. Maybe he _was_ back. Maybe I can stop hoping, stop wishing on stars, or worlds, should I say. Maybe I have him back. My Sora, my hero.


	7. Camping

•Chapter 7•

The weekend didn't hesitate to arrive as quickly as possible. I was starting to worry. I asked for a week from Sora, and that week was about over. So, waking up on Saturday wasn't the best feeling ever, days passing at all is scary to me. What if Sora gets called away? I guess, I'd just have to manage. They say never settle for less, but Sora wasn't less. He was the most, the top. Who was I to even think about _settling for less _when Sora and I were _just_ friends anyway.

The last few days were really nice though. I practiced with Sora and learned some moves from him. Riku came by and laughed when he saw _me_ fighting Sora. I can't blame him there. Who knows what I looked like out there. Sora and I shared some bittersweet moments, but I guess that's what it will always be. Bittersweet memories that have to keep us getting by until he does leave again.

I haven't heard from Sora all day. I guess he finally got done hanging out with me every day. Can I blame him? Absolutely not. I have basically been watching him like a hawk to ensure he has at least _some _fun.

All in all my day consisted of some housework, reading, and thinking.

I have been reading this cheesy romance novel that's too cheesy for it's own good. It's the type of story where this girl with basically _no life, _finds a hot beach boy and it's _love at first sight. _How could someone just hit it off with someone they don't even really _know_. In my opinion, you have to know the person. What do you even talk about with some guy you _just _met? And I mean _really talk _about. What, his abs?

I want a love where I can talk about whatever, _whenever. _Where the guy just likes me for me. Not for the way I look or how smart I am. I want him to like me for my personality, my stupid actions, and girly emotions. Maybe there really is _no one_ out there to appreciate _real _beauty anymore.

I slammed my book shut and sighed. It's always going to be this way. Always. I hated how my thoughts could cause me such distress.

A knock at my door pulled me away from my complicated, stressing thoughts glanced at my clock while getting up from the couch. It's almost ten, the sun had well already sank and darkness had already covered over our world.

Riku maybe? Probably. I opened my door, a little bit more cautious then usual, never know if a heartless could be lurking.

Instead I rested my eyes upon Sora. It was ten at night and _Sora _is at my door. I grew worried. This was _clearly _unexpected, although, Sora didn't look distressed, he looked pretty normal.

"Hey, sorry to barge in on you, I hope it's not too rude." Sora said.

"Oh, no, of course not, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no, everything is fine." Sora said coolly. "I just, I had a question to ask you."

"Oh?" I asked, more curious then ever.

"Well, I packed the boat with, well, kinda sorta camping stuff. I wanted to camp out on the island. I wanted to know if you would join me..." Sora asked, raking a hand through his damp, chestnut hair a bit nervously. He looked as though he had just showered.

I smiled, I was clearly flattered that he asked me to camp with him.

I placed a hand on my chin and scrunched my eyebrows together so I looked like I was thinking.

"Hmm, well, I don't know Sora, I mean, do you know how late it is?" I asked sarcastically. "Sounds a little _rebellious _to me." I teased. Sora smiled at me and I laughed.

"Maybe a _bit _rebellious." He chuckled.

"Sora, you don't even have to ask, of course I will go. Do I need anything?" I asked.

"Nope, I got it all, well, except you."

My heart hammered in my chest. _I've got it all, except you. _I wish he meant it the way I wanted him to mean it, but of course, that's a daydream. What's the chance of Sora _ever _saying anything like that to me?

"Okay, we'll let's go." I said walking past him so he couldn't see the temporary disappointment that was written all on my face.

"Feels nice tonight. Not to cold, definitely not to warm." I said spinning around in the empty darkness of the night. The sand was cool on my feet. I always liked the island better at night, cool breezes and beautiful nights.

Sora chuckled. "It's perfect for camping."

I shot him a smile and skipped ahead of him. I could only imagine how childish I looked skipping through the sand.

"I didn't know this was a race" Sora called, his voice getting closer.

"Race?" I asked stopping. I turned around to see Sora running straight for me. "Sor-" I started, but Sora ran into me. We both fell onto the cool, somewhat soft sand.

I landed down into the sand and Sora fell on top of me.

"Whoa, you okay?" Sora said lifting up from me. He looked so cute when he was worried, with his eyes bright and his spiky hair falling over his eyes.

I smiled. He was so warm and cuddly. I wanted to pull him back down into the sand with me, but I kept all that in. "I thought this was supposed to be a race?" I said pushing him back into the sand. "And I am going to win!" I said taking off toward the dock.

"Hey! No fair, Kairi!" He called behind me.

I kept running toward the dock and turned back to look at him. I could tell he wasn't trying to beat me, maybe because I was to ahead or maybe because he _always _let me win. I covered up my thoughts with a smile. Sora can somehow always tell when I was thinking pessimistic thoughts.

I made it to the dock breathless and regretful. Walking wouldn't have killed my lungs.

"You won, you know what that means" Sora huffed.

I looked at him suspiciously but turned away still out of breath. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Sora had me in his arms dangling me over the waves. "You get to be dunked."

"No!" I laughed and gasped at the same time.

Sora laughed with me and pulled me back over the dock.

It took me a second to realize how close we were, but I kept it to myself. I didn't want to ruin a good moment between us.

As our laughing died down, Sora gently put me down on the dock, his hand resting on the small of my back. His hand left a trail of tingles down my spine. I mentally shivered.

I stepped away from him and into the boat, which was filled with things. From sleeping bags, to pillows to a humungous tent. He even had food.

"I hope your boat can hold all this stuff, plus us." I laughed.

"Well, I can't promise you we won't sink" he joked.

It didn't matter, I could do anything with Sora by my side. Even if it involved floating around in the middle of the ocean.

Sora untied the boat from the dock and rowed us out. We floated out along the dark water. Sora rowed us out further along the dark sea.

I dangled my hand out into the cool ocean. It was so dark, I was unable to see past the surface, yet it was so mystifying and full of wonder. How can darkness be so _bad? _The darkness of the water almost looked as if I was dunking my hand into a sea of Heartless. I shuttered at the thought.

Sora and I floated deeper out into the darkness. It was actually comforting. Darkness is everywhere, so why are we so _against it? _There is dark in a room before someone turns a light on, there are dark thoughts people have after being grounded by their parents, and there is dark that hides in the corners of _everyone's_ hearts.

"Hey, Sora?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm curious.." I stated.

"Oh boy.." Sora teased.

"Hey!" I giggled tapping him in the arm.

"Okay, what is it?" He chucked.

"Why do we fear darkness so much? It's apart of life, so I don't get why we are afraid against something natural."

He focused on me and was quiet for a moment.

"Well, darkness and light are natural, we can't have one without the other. I believe that Darkness is harmless, until embraced. If you look for darkness, that's where the problems form. Hmm, well, take Riku for example. Riku looked for the darkness. He was looking for power, but when he was searching for power, he was angry and desperate. Desperate to protect us and angry because, well, speaking for myself, I wasn't taking our journey seriously."

I nodded. I wasn't taking it seriously either. Leaving the island, impossible. I thought we'd make it a ways out and realize that finding new worlds was just a dream we had imagined for ourselves.

"When it actually _happened _I took the whole thing as a dream. Then I got thrown into it. I didn't have time for questions. I had to learn how to fight and leave the questions for later. Riku was the same. He was thrown into the darkness, yet he wasn't so thrown off guard, because he was looking for new worlds." Sora paused and looked at me, "I never acknowledged how serious Riku was about leaving." He whispered.

I nodded. Neither had I. I took his dream, and what he was capable of doing for granted.

"Neither of us knew. During that time we both knew Riku was dealing with an internal conflict of his own. You know Riku, he never tells anyone how he's feeling, we couldn't have known." I assured him.

Sora looked at me and gave me that smile he always did. The one full of understanding and patience.

"Yeah, Riku _will be _Riku." Sora mumbled.

"For sure"

I focused back on the dark water, my hand was still trailing along the boat, probably turning pruney. I pulled my hand out of the water and let the tips of my fingers dance across the surface while we sailed along.

We approached the shore in a matter of minutes. I didn't hesitate to climb out and unload all the camping supplies. Sora tied the boat to the dock and helped me carry everything past the sand and out to a more grassy area.

"So, where do you think we should camp out?" I asked.

"Hmm, good question. We could go up and set up on the fort above us." He looked up at the wood trials that went along the front of the island.

"Suggestions?" He asked when I remained quiet.

"Just somewhere I can see the stars." I said looking up at the shiny stars, or active worlds. I never thought something so simple as stars would be such huge thing like a world. Worlds that held so much adventure. The adventure _I_ was never included in.

I turned my head from the sky and looked toward Sora, only to find him looking at me.

"What?" I smiled and turned my body toward him.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head. "Setting up is done. You should go look."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. I looked around me to find the supplies gone. "Uh-"

How long had I been staring at the stars I wondered. It seemed like a few seconds, maybe it was a few seconds. Sora did have power beyond my imagination.

Sora chuckled, "Go up and look" I nodded and started to climb the latter.

The thing about our old fort is it was kinda like a unique tree house. You have a latter that lead up and then you walk along the wood trial you come to this indention. It looks like an empty living room. The good thing about the fort is that if it rains it doesn't hit us, the fort is built into the tree.

I walked along the trail and came across the camp. The tent was huge and roomy. Through the opening of the tent I could see Sora already set up our sleeping bags. All the food was in the corner of the fort, but next to one of the tent's zip open windows.

I heard Sora's footsteps approaching behind me.

"Wow, this is really amazing Sora. And you did this _so _fast."

Sora chuckled, "Riku would have had it done _much_ faster. Here, lets go inside."

Sora headed into the tent and sat down. I followed him in and plopped down on my sleeping bag.

Sora always thought of himself as second best. I felt bad for him. If only he knew he's perfect to me. Everything he does always turns out so great. _I _am the one who can't do anything.

"Feel comfy?" Sora asked.

"Yes, the whole night has been." I said laying myself on top of my sleeping bag. "You did an excellent job Sora, you need to give yourself credit for that."

Sora smiled and looked down at me. "Yeah, I probably should. Guess I was just giving him credit."

By the distant hurt I felt in some corner of my heart I knew he was lying. "You don't believe that." I stated.

Sora sighed and laid down on his sleeping bag as well. "No, I guess I don't. I just feel so, what's the word, basically _useless_ when it comes to Riku. Even though he gave himself to darkness, he still protected us."

I looked toward him and nodded. Riku did keep me safe two years ago. He was looking for a way to save my heart, little did he know Sora was protecting it. He also protected Sora and made sure he was woken up on time to face Darkness yet again. We couldn't have a better friend. Although, that didn't mean Sora wasn't a good friend. He saved us all in the end.

"Still Sora, you shouldn't compare yourself to Riku. You're _Sora. _I don't want you to be like Riku, I want you to be you."

Sora rolled to his side and looked at me. His eyes softened and his eyes were darker than usual. It was the same look he gave me when we were in the cave. Instantly my skin started tingling.

Sora gently laid a hand on my cheek. "I want you to just be you too" Sora whispered. I took Sora's hand that was resting on my cheek and held tight.

Just as quickly as it seemed to have happened before, I watched Sora tense up. His hand gave mine a tight squeeze before he pulled it away from mine, as well as his soft, sparkling gaze.

This is what we are. I wanted to address it, say something, _anything, _but what can it do? I stuffed my worry away into a distant corner of my mind and decided to _at least _try.

"Sora..?" I whispered.

He glanced at me, it seemed like a blur, but within the blink of an eye he was looking back out of the tent toward the distant worlds. What is he thinking? About the _worlds_? About _us_? Or about this whole _situation_?

"Kairi, this can't happen." Sora spoke to the stars.

I looked at him, and then quickly turned away from him. I felt my heart break into a million pieces in that one moment. I looked towards him, mentally begging him to look at me. Tears longing to fall, but I held them in. I want to be strong.

"You mean you _don't _want this." I said emotionlessly, pulling myself into sitting position and wrapping my arms around my knees to hide my hurt.

"No, that's not.." Sora sat up too. I turned my head back toward the stars, what I always seemed to do. Was it just a habit or am I mentally wishing for some way out of all the things I get myself into?

"That's not what I mean. I _do _want this. But it's not just about _wanting _something." He said quietly.

I looked at him then. "Then what's it about? Honestly, what reasoning do you have against this Sora?" I mumbled keeping my back turned toward him. I was trying to contain my emotions, but any girl knows that it's always harder than it looks.

Sora reached out and grabbed my right hand gently, yet firmly.

"Kairi, I don't mean to ruin the night. I just, I can't put you in danger, and this" he said nodding towards our hands, "is dangerous. If I were any type of _best friend_ I definitely wouldn't put you in harm's way."

I tightened my grip on his hand and turned toward him. "But Sora, what are you protecting me from? Enemies have already used me against you, and they have used you against me. I know you want to be the hero, but there are just some times when you can't be. I have waited so long for you to come back. Now that you're here-"

"But what happens if I get called away again, Kairi?" Sora cut in. "You're going to hate it, being tied to someone so far away, someone who can't be there for you like a normal teenage boy can, that's what you should have, it's what you deserve."

"Sora, I couldn't get with some boy even if i wanted too. I'm already _tied to you_, no matter what, we will be connected." I countered. "It's uncontrollable, and unbreakable. I don't think anything could hurt me worse than being away from you. Not just physically Sora, but mentally. I don't want _normal, _I want you, you are _my normal._"

Sora gave me a small smile,"I've always wanted you Kairi, but, I've never wanted to hurt you, and I've already accomplished that, and I sure as hell _don't _want to do it again."

I winced, this whole time, he _did _care. He was watching out for me. Although it was sweet, the idea of him totally pulling away wasn't settling.

"You won't, you didn't. I missed you like crazy, but you never hurt me. You kept your promise. You came back to me, like you said. You even brought me back my lucky charm."

Sora pulled his right hand from mine and placed it behind my neck. His thumb lightly caressing the back of my neck.

"What if I did break a promise?" Sora asked gazing into my eyes.

"You won't. You couldn't." I whispered.

I don't know how I knew he would never break a promise. Maybe because that's just how he's always been, but saying it out loud, it felt right. I was 100% sure he wouldn't break any promise.

"You're always so sure, even when I'm not sure of myself." Sora whispered, his hand moving from the back of my neck to under my chin, lifting my head to meet his.

"It's not about being sure, it's about knowing someone." I whispered.

Sora smiled and gave quiet chuckle. "You think you know me pretty well then."

"I know you better then anyone, lazy bum" I smiled.

Sitting there, staring into his eyes, so many memories flashed by me and left me with one feeling. Want. Sora had always been so precious to me, but looking into his eyes at that moment, I saw a future. We didn't have to be alone. Sora and I have something we are both afraid of taking control of. Maybe it's cliche to call it love, or maybe I can call it an unbreakable bond. Thinking of a future without Sora, no, it didn't exist. Sora is my future.

"Kairi.." Sora said softly, pulling me gently back to look at him. "The night I promised you I'd come back was when you became my all."

I don't know how he knew what I was thinking, but it brought years to my eyes.

Sora smiled softly at me and the hand under my chin started to pull me to him. My hands gently pushed against his chest and, with just the touch of his lips, my whole body tingled

Sora kissed my lips softly and gently. It didn't take long before the kiss went from soft to passionate. Sora's lips parted and danced with mine.

I laced my arms around his neck, one hand running though his soft, chestnut locks. Sora placed his arms around my waist, only drawing me in closer.

It didn't take long until Sora was gently pushing me back onto the sleeping bags. The longer the passion lasted, the more I wanted. My hands started to fumble at his shirt, attempting to rise it up. I ran my hands against his stone hard abs.

With an utter shock, Sora pulled away.

"Kairi.." He huffed, out of breath, "we can't." He whispered.

We can't? I have always been, basically innocent, but the feels I felt when we kissed were unreal. I knew we couldn't, but hearing him say it only made it more realistic that we almost could have.

I have never kissed a boy, but I never wanted to, I only wanted Sora's kiss. His kiss had been worth everything. I had never felt so much at one time like that.

Sora was still hovering over me, he slowly laid back onto his knees, and I sat up feeling a bit dizzy. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at Sora. He was looking at me again. He blushed. Seeing him blush made me giggle.

"What is it?" I asked with a laugh.

"You." He smiled.

"What about me?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up.

"You're a good kisser" Sora blushed and let out a chuckle, which in turn made him get bright red, and made me get even redder.

"No way" I laughed. "That was all you."

"Whatever" Sora laughed.

I giggled and threw my pillow at him.

"Hey! That's how you treat my pillow that I brought for you?" He teased throwing it back at me.

"Hey! I squealed tossing the pillow at his head.

"Umph" Sora mumbled as the pillow hit his face. I stood up ready to run.

"Oh no you don't." Sora teased getting up to grab me. I ran for the tent entrance but Sora was too quick. He caught me around the waist and swung me down on top of him.

We laughed for awhile. Just the two of us.

Sora reached up and gave me a peck on the nose.

I smiled down at him and suddenly yawned.

"Oop, I think it's time we get some shut eye. I can't keep you up all night." Sora stated.

"True, we probably should." I said climbing off of him and reaching for my pillow.

Sora opened his sleeping back and climbed in. I did the same, and casually scooted my sleeping back close to his.

Sora yawned and gave me a soft smile. "Goodnight Princess." He whispered.

I smiled, "Goodnight, Keyblade bearer."

It didn't take long for me to dose off, but Sora beat me to it. I watched him for a while until sleep finally kicked in. He's adorable when he sleeps. He looks at peace with the world. I only hope that peace will stick with the worlds a bit longer, for the both of us.


	8. Reality

•Chapter 8•

The morning didn't take long to surface. I woke up to a soft, Sora scented fabric clutched in my hands. I squinted against the sun to take notice to the blue shirt in my hands. I smiled as I heard the breaking of the waves out toward the sea.

I anxiously slipped into my pink bikini and raced out toward the sea. Sure enough, Sora was surfing. I stopped rushing towards him and leaned up against a nearby palm tree to admire him.

His faraway features only demonstrated his focus. He looked as if he was at war with the waves, determined to cut them with his surfboard. Maybe what I assumed was "breaking him from his shell" was only an act put on to satisfy me.

I lowered my head against the sea breeze, pulling my gaze from the boy I have given my heart to. Not just emotionally, but physically as well.

Would Sora really fool me? I guess our week _is_ basically over though. I did ask him for a week off, and he surrendered willingly.

I pulled my head back up to look at Sora, only to watch him falter and fall into the ocean. I quickly found myself running out to the sea towards him. The sun heated sand burning against my flesh.

With a flood of relief Sora surfaced above the water. His now almond colored spikes falling around his face.

"Jeez" I mumbled, leaning down to catch my breath.

"Kairi, you're up." Sora said coming up behind me.

Again, his super speed had me whirling, but I quickly focused on Sora's attractive, six pack abs that were facing me. He was soaked, but his hotness never seems to fade.

"Oh, yeah, I guess _I'm_ the lazy bum now" I said with a small giggle.

"Got that right! For once you can't accuse me!"

I smiled and hesitantly looked into his eyes. His bright ocean blue eyes suddenly deepened. I felt myself leaning up on my tippy toes, but with a quick shutter, Sora quickly turned away. I guess I wasn't going to get a morning kiss, or maybe I would never get _any_ kiss.

I quickly pretended to not notice his sudden change of direction.

"So, how did the surfing go?" I asked nodding towards his board.

Sora's board always resembled memories of the ocean. Once Riku hit thirteen he started surfing. Sora, of course, quickly followed in his foot steps. By the time Sora turned thirteen he was already as experienced as Riku was.

"Oh, well, it was, decent. I didn't catch many waves, and when I did, it was a battle to just stay atop them."

"_So I noticed"_

His choice of the word, "battle" only confirmed my suspicions. Sora was _definitely _no where near being relaxed.

"So" I started with a more flirtatious tone then I normally use. "What are we going to do today?"

"Hmm, well, it's Sunday, I should probably get Riku back in gear, you know, practice makes perfect."

I couldn't believe my ears. Sora is going to practice _today?_ What about us? Aren't we a _thing? _Did he just expect me to forget last night? Is it that easy for him to just forget? Forget about us, the fun, the _kiss_?

"Oh..well, you don't _have _to do that today." I mumbled

Sora suddenly looked at me.

"Kairi, I can't just pass the days away, I have to keep practicing. This week was great, but I can't let it distract me from my duties." He said running a hand through his damp locks.

"Your _duties? _What about us? Riku and I? Are we not included in your _duties? _What about.." I trailed off and looked out toward the sea.

"Kairi, I love hanging out with you, but time isn't on our side, I have to be ready. What if Darkness attacks the island like it did two years ago? I can't just walk away and act like it's not happening. I have to be here, ready for _anything_."

"I get that..I do Sora, but..is that really your _main _priority?" I asked looking him straight in his eyes.

"Kairi" he mumbled looking off into the distance. It seemed like forever until he finally responded.

"Yes. It is. For right now, it is."

That was all I needed to hear. Last night was just supposed to disappear then. I am just supposed to act like Sora and I have _nothing _between us. Maybe they are right when they say all guys are jerks. Is _this _what girls amount to? Things you can use and then just toss out the door? Does he not have feelings?

I walked toward his boat, the only one at the dock.

"Kairi, don't leave feeling angry. I hate seeing you angry, especially when it's my fault."

I glanced back at him. He looked so helpless standing there. Arms to his sides. He looked genuinely concerned and saddened. How can her just practice and go on like nothing's wrong?

I simply just stood there. What else was there to do?

"I'd better get you home." Sora said breaking the silence. Sora walked past me and I helplessly followed.

We rowed in silence. It didn't take long for us to reach the shore. Sora's strength had helped the pace.

Sora walked ahead of me as we approached my house. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

Best friends, they are supposed to be able to tell the other _anything_, right? So why wasn't I explaining how I felt? Maybe because it's easier said then done. Yet, when has _anything _been easy for me.

"Sora?" I said once I had unlocked my door and heard his footsteps start to drift away from me.

His pace in the sand slowed.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"What…was last night?" I asked while squeezing my eyes shut.

A long silence pasted in the few moments that we stood there.

"It was something meant for a later time. A time where I could be here for you. A time when I wasn't running. A time where I could focus on you, and _only_ you. Just like it should be."

His response left me speechless.

By the time I turned around, he was gone. The sorrow that lingered in my heart was proof of a love. A love that he must feel as much as I do.

I closed my eyes and held my hand up against my chest.

"_You're perfect and the only one I have ever wanted. Don't push me away. It won't work, it's impossible.." _

A hidden tear ran off my cheek.

I weakly shut my door and locked the locks, concealing Sora and everyone else out completely, at least mentally. I need a break.

I numbly climbed into the shower and washed off. I slipped into my flannel pajamas and slipped in bed with soaked hair and a somewhat broken heart. What had just happened minutes ago was still confusing to me. What _had _happened?

I let my thoughts slip into a darker part of my mind and sunk into my bed. Normally I felt safe around Riku and Sora, but tonight my bed made me feel safer than both.

I curled myself against the mattress and let sleep do it's job in carrying me into another land. A land where nightmares reside and darkness always wins.


	9. Unexpected Twist

•Chapter 9•

A loud crackling of thunder woke me up at five in the morning. The thunder was much louder than I have ever heard it been before.

The storm distracted me for a little bit, but the heartbreaking memories didn't take long to pounce on me. I've never had more vivid flashbacks before, until tonight. The feel of Sora's shirt clenched against my fingertips, the way Sora's smile slowly inched down into a frown as he told me it basically over.

I physically shook my head, as if the memories would just slip away. The loud thunder continued to give my house small vibrations. I clutched at my comforter, pulling it over me.

I've never been too afraid of storms. I mean, if I ventured off into one the night of our separation and invasion, why would I be scared? But for some unsightly reason, I felt terrified. Anxiety was tearing at me, bringing my toes to curl up and heartbeat to quicken.

_"What's happening?" _

I pushed my blankets off and headed for the window.

I slid the shades back to see swirling palm trees as the lighting lit up the darkness. Another lightning strike lit up and showed me a huge, dark figure standing about ten feet from my window. The lightning faded and a glowing, teardrop shaped figure floated in front of my window. Is it light?

I got a bit closer to my window to study the figure, when another lightning strike lit up the sky to show me the _real _figure in front of me. Black tentacles thrashed against the temporary light. The glowing yellow, tear shapes turned out to be eyes.

I quickly pushed myself back against my bed with a loud scream. I looked around the room for some weapon.

"No!" I yelled in frustration.

Another storm like before, that must be what this is.

My lightweight pajamas glided against my skin as I rushed toward my closet.

I pulled the doors open and quickly looked for anything sharp.

With a sudden quake of my house, I flew to the floor.

_"Where's Sora?!" _My mind screamed.

I placed both hands on my head and squeezed my eyes shut. I have to calm down and focus like Sora has told me the many times before.

I quickly opened my eyes and looked around my room. With a sudden realization I took off into my kitchen. I grasped at the drawers in my kitchen. I need a knife. With a sharp pain in my finger, I knew I had found the knife, the cut would just have to wait for a bandage.

I pushed the drawer back in and ran for my front door.

Another shake of the house and I fell. I shook it off and hopped to my feet. I was almost to the door when a loud ripping sound caught me off guard.

Rain drizzled down on me. I looked up to see my roof had been torn off. The remainder of my roof was hanging above me, well, more like falling down upon me. I shielded myself and caught a quick glance of the yellow eyed Heartless was peering in at me.

I leaped for my front door, but a bone clenching pain wrapped around my abdomen. He had me.

His grip on me was tight and painful. With a loud scream I faced my attacker. His tentacles grew closer as his yellow eyes peered into mine.

"Kairi!" A hero's voice yelled.

I tore my eyes from the Heartless's and looked down through the darkness to see a silhouette running towards me, actually, he was soaring towards me.

With a flash of light, Sora's face was lit up. He looked vicious. I'd never seen him look so mad.

The giant Heartless focused on his flying attacker. He slung his oversized fist at Sora, but Sora dodged it with ease, only closing in on the giant. Sora hurled a ball of fire at him, which hit the Heartless, but didn't seem to faze him.

A few mumbled curse words from Sora earned him another blow.

I gasped as the Heartless's fist got closer to my flying hero.

I lowered myself to a biting distance and bit the Heartless's fist hard. Suddenly focusing on me, the Heartless's grip tightened. I let out a squeal of pain.

With a smaller pair of glowing eyes facing me, I forgot the pain. A shadow of Sora was floating in front of me. He was the color of darkness, he looked as if I could simply place a hand through him.

_"Oh no, Sora! Darkness got him!" _

With a surprise the Shadow Sora began attacking at the giant. His moves were nothing like Sora's. He used all fours to attack and no Keyblade was in sight.

I began attempting to lift myself out of my grip, which had loosen since Shadow Sora began attacking.

With a sudden jolt of strength I was standing upon the monster's hand. I attempted to balance myself, but I was too weak. Before I realized it, I was falling. I screamed and flailed as I fell. With some luck, maybe I can catch myself. I highly doubt it though.

A light touch on my back, along with a gentle grip around my legs clamed me. A pair of yellow eyes glanced into mine. Sora was definitely in there. I could feel him.

"Sora.." I whispered, studying his big yellow eyes and dark shadowy self.

He didn't respond, just looked back into my eyes.

We hit the ground with grace. Typical Sora. The battle still wasn't over, but Shadow Sora was.

With a blinding light, I opened my eyes to Sora.

I didn't know how to respond. More than anything I wanted to smile and hug him, but where do I stand with him? Are we even friends anymore?

"You need to get as far away from here as you can."

"What? No, I'm not going to leave you!" My voice responded.

"Kairi, this isn't the time. You need to get somewhere safe, now!" Sora said firmly.

His firmness frightened me a bit, but also egged me on.

Before I could respond or finish my sentence, Sora was knocked across the beach.

With a scream I ran toward him, my eyes somewhat adjusted to the darkness.

The monster's hand was coming down on his still laying body. I wasn't going to make it to him in time.

"Sora!" I yelled. He remained motionless.

This is my fault, I should have just listened when he told me to leave, or at least _pretended _to listen.

My adrenaline started pumping through me as I quickened my speed. I was still not fast enough.

With a huge quake of the earth, the Heartless's hand came down on Sora.

"No!" I cried.

Although, when I reached Sora, he wasn't laying on the sand. I looked up to see Sora slinging his Keyblade at the giant Heartless.

With a flood of relief I sunk to my knees and shook off my tears. I thought Sora had actually been hit. I should know he's too perfect for that, too strong.

A light movement of the sand next to me caught my attention.

"Go, it's not safe."

Sora hovered over me holding his hand out to me. I willingly took it and gave him a small nod.

I turned to leave when a grunt from Sora caught my attention.

He was still standing in the same place, but he was looking down at his ankles. Darkness was wrapping it's self around him and pulling him down.

"Sora!" I yelled while stepping towards him.

Sora held his hand up to me to stop me.

"I remember this, this has happened to me before."

"What?!" I asked watching him sink deeper in.

A loud crash next to me brought me to my knees.

Sora didn't respond. He was continuing to be engulfed by the darkness.

"Sora!" I yelled as the monster Heartless's fist hovered above him.

"Sora!" I screamed this time.

He didn't respond, he continued to sink.

That's when the fist came down..

The screaming couldn't tear me out of my dreams, or maybe it is my memories. My screaming died and turned into heavy tears. I couldn't seem to control it. I knew the whole thing was a dream, but I couldn't seem to get the feelings out. The sinking of my stomach, and the breaking of my heart as the fist came down. Maybe it was the realistic sound of his bones breaking, or the 'pop' of his body.

I bawled. Even when someone was attempting to pull my hands from my face. I was as steady and solid as stone. I felt my comforter around me, making me somewhat over heated, but I couldn't manage to kick it off. My light pink nightgown was still what I was in. It's flannel material pressed against me, reminding me of it's existence.

"Kairi, what is it? Kairi!" said a familiar voice, somewhat comforting, but not the one I longed to hear.

Endless tears and precious time. I heard the mumbles, but my body wouldn't let me go. My body is physically reacting to what I had experienced.

"Man, I can't get her to stop crying. She won't speak. She's just crying."

I could feel him approaching me. The air seemed lighter, yet the tears were still coming. I haven't cried in a while, maybe I was long overdue.

With a gentle pull, I rested against a familiar, firm chest. His hand rested on my head and his warm breath trickled against my ear.

"Kairi…"

The sound of his voice brought a physical chill over my body. His hold didn't loosen though, he held close. I heard footsteps and my bedroom door close. Riku had left.

"Sora" I sobbed, my body finally coming out of it's trance. I wrapped my arms around him, my arms curled around him so my hands could rest on his shoulders.

He ran his hands through my hair until my sobs died down, and soon ended.

I felt weak. Well, weaker than usual. Sora gently nudged me back to look at him.

"You saw it didn't you? The dream? You've been having them, and I think we have been having the same ones." Sora whispered. His eyes never leaving mine.

"W-What?" I managed.

Sora simply nodded. He really meant what he was saying.

I ran through the last week, back to the night when Sora was curious about my dreams, before I knew about his.

I ran my hands over my eyes to wipe some of the tears. Sora was suspecting this a week ago.

"See?" Sora asked, sensing my recognition.

"But, the dream, you-"

"I died…" Sora said, looking a little unfamiliar with the word.

I nodded, a stray tear falling, which Sora wiped away with ease.

It's impossible not to smile back when Sora smiles.

Sora's closeness felt _too_ familiar. I shifted a bit, afraid of what may happen.

"Where does this leave us exactly…?" I asked, looking past him.

Sora smiled and placed a hand on my chin to pull my eyes back to him.

With a deep chuckle, Sora smiled. "I can't be without you Kairi. I have tried, but something is always pulling me back. Maybe it's the connection we have, maybe it's fate, but we're the same as we always have been, and always will be."

A light smile trailed across my lips, and with that, Sora closed the physical distance between us. His lips gliding against mine once more.

I didn't see it coming. Maybe I am to pessimistic. Maybe he didn't either. This is us, and this is how we will remain. Let's just hope it's forever.


End file.
